In the past year, members of the Language Section completed, analyzed and prepared for publication an H2O-15 PET study of the human sleep wake cycle evaluating stage 2, slow wave sleep (SWS), REM and pre- and post- recovery sleep. We have completed an H2O-15 PET activation study in Spasmodic Dysphonia, comparing task specific cerebral activity pre- and post-treatment with botulinum toxin, and have completed analysis on the third portion of a 3 part FDG PET study in Tourette Syndrome. A revised manuscript of an H2O-15 PET activation study in developmental stuttering is being prepared, and we are in the process of preparing the following manuscripts for publication: a study of the functional elements of motor speech; an evaluation of propositional vs. automatic speech; a study of prosody and melody in speech; a comparison of American Sign Language and spoken English; and an investigation of male/female differences in speech and language. The Section is continuing fMRI studies in language and visual perception in deaf and hearing subjects. A manuscript based on this work has been submitted for publication. The Section continues to develop image processing and analytic techniques for functional neuroimaging studies; we are presently preparing the Section's entire PET database for routine analysis using LISREL (structural equation modeling) a technique which will permit analysis of regional interrelationships in the brain.